The human feet endure a multiplicity of strong forces in order to support and balance the weight of the entire body during ordinary daily activities. In fact, the feet are the primary weight-bearing elements of the upright body. By way of example, supporting the arch and structures in the feet aids a person who is standing, walking, running, etc. Additionally, such support can decrease undesired stresses upon the arch and structures of the feet.
These and other problems exist. Previous attempts to solve these and other problems include the following. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,745, issued to Alenares on Apr. 25, 1978, discloses an elastic support for the veins of the foot. U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,276, issued to Hlavac on May 3, 2005, discloses a plantar fascia support apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,781, issued to Greenberg on Dec. 12, 1995, discloses a sock having a foot arch support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,586, issued to Hettick on Apr. 18, 1978, discloses a tubular support for enclosing a body member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,601, issued to Shannahan on Oct. 24, 1995, discloses an elastic footwrap. U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,218, issued to Goldsmith on Oct. 23, 1922, discloses an arch supporter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,930, issued to Lowman on Jun. 23, 1952, discloses an arch maintaining device. U.S. Pat. No. 982,664, issued to Fischer on Jan. 24, 1911, discloses a foot glove brace. U.S. Pat. No. 1,365,512, issued to Lewis on Jan. 11, 1921, discloses a device for supporting fallen arch of feet. U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,724, issued to Burns on Mar. 27, 1917, discloses a device for correcting deformities of the feet. U.S. Pat. No. 1,565,259, issued to Collis on Dec. 15, 1925, discloses a combined instep and arch support. U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,586, issued to Condon on Sep. 10, 1929, discloses a stocking protector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,395, issued to Barlow on Jul. 1, 1986, discloses an ankle support including a heel lock and a crossover strap.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.